


when the light hits the water

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Series: New Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, New Asgard, Post-Ragnarok, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: The birth of a new heir brings hope to a people on a dark, cold cliff side on the isolated Norwegian coast.





	when the light hits the water

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Matthew and the Atlas, which I heard and it inspired me to write this.

The Asgardians take it as a good sign that the first baby born after the destruction of their home is the firstborn child of their new king. Conceived amongst the stars by an act fueled by despair, hope and fear for the future. A child born of two people often at war in the annals of their history. This child would signal Asgard’s new beginning. 

The people were so elated to hear about the child that they were not as phased by its unconventional mother as they would be in different circumstances. The reputation of the once second prince of Asgard varied amongst the Asgardians. He had betrayed the crown many times over and had taken away their former king. But he also had saved them under Hela’s attack and had worked tirelessly to heal injured citizens aboard the escape ship. And now, many could see how the King’s former brother put him at ease. Thor would instantly relax when Loki would walk into a room and reach out a hand for Loki to take in his own. 

So when some tried to start rumors after the pregnancy announcement that Loki was scheming once again and would birth their king a monster instead of an heir, they were quickly rebuked. 

The people needed hope, and they were willing to believe Loki one last time to get it. 

And so now their King stands on a rocky outcropping overlooking a choppy Midgardian sea, his arms folded behind his back. The wind whips his cape as his one eye is trained on a small island far out into the water. On this island sits several boulders and Thor is trying to see how accurately he can bring lightning down from the sky to split the boulders into smaller rocks, and then if he can get these rocks even smaller. Korg is busy helping with the children, but if he had been there to witness the King’s current distraction he would be wincing. 

Due to Asgardian technology they were able to get a settlement up and running fairly quickly. Also because of some sort of sentiment between the histories of their people, and also knowing that having the protection of the God of Thunder would probably prove to be beneficial, the government of Norway had given the Asgardians the warmest welcome. They had offered up stretches of uninhabited and inhospitable coastland for the Asgardians to use as they see fit. The land was rocky and the seas were rough, the winters especially cruel. Thor could have found an easier place to live for his people, but he thought of Odin Allfather and how he had seen it fit to be the last place he ever saw and so he took up the offer. 

They had houses and ships. They had means to get food and trade with the locals. They had vehicles for transportation provided by the government which the Asgardians had improved upon with their superior mechanics. 

They had all of this and now they would have a future. 

Thor’s concentration slipped and his lightening hit the water around the small island with a splash as he heard an agonized scream carried on the wind. He turned to look back at the longhouse where Loki was laboring to bring the Asgardian heir into this new world. He wanted so badly to go to him, to hold him and smooth his hair. But it was not how things were done amongst his people. Fathers were kept from the birthing chamber and these days Thor tried his best to respect Asgardian culture. Instead Thor turned back to his mission and the sky got darker. 

Most of the Asgardians were in the Great Hall taking their evening meal. The two seats at the table on the raised platform on the far end of the hall sat uncomfortably empty. Heimdall sat to the left of their King’s chair, and would give people reassuringly soft smiles when they nervously glanced at the empty spaces. Having the King and his Consort missing made them feel ungrounded and vulnerable, like they were still adrift in space. But everyone knew their absence was necessary, and many mumbled prayers over their meals that their heir would be brought into this world safely. Many even prayed for Loki’s health, having grown fond of their Consort and knowing his demise would also be a major blow to their King. 

Meanwhile in the royal longhouse Loki sat up in his and Thor’s bed, letting out pained cries as a team of midwives helped support him. His long black hair had been put into a bun when his labor had begun but strands had fallen out and now hung around his sweaty face. His nightgown was also stuck his skin. 

Now with every contraction Loki let out a groan and tears were starting to prick at his eyes. He wanted Thor, his brother, his husband, his King, here with him. He wanted to be home, far across the galaxy in the shining healing halls of the Asgard he knew. Not surrounded by the wooden walls of a building that constantly creaked while it was assaulted with the harsh ocean winds. He wanted this to be over with. He wanted this baby out of him, even if they had to rip it from him. He wanted. He wanted. He wanted. 

“I want my mother,” he said with a small whimper as he finally let a tear roll down his face. 

The lead healer, a woman named Eydis, smoothed back the stray hair from off his flushed face and held his cheek in her hand. Her hair was grey and she known the late queen very well and had seen to the birth of all of her children and now she was here to witness the birth of the queen’s first grandchild. 

“But my prince, she is here.” 

Loki looked at her, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears, lips trembling, imploring her to continue. 

“Our dear Queen Frigga was the Goddess of Fertility was she not? Well did Fertility stop when she died? When our world was lost? Well we wouldn’t be here if it did, would we? We’d all be off with the others enjoying the evening meal watching Korg juggling pieces of himself to entertain the children. But instead here we are, doing the same old song and dance we have done for millennia. So yes, your mother is here, she is giving you strength and she is oh so proud of you, your Highness. Now how about we try standing up and seeing if that helps with having this baby?” 

Loki nodded, tears drying with a determined look on his face. He placed his bare feet on the rugs beneath the large bed and leaned forward, his hands coming up to hold onto the carved bedpost. Loki had laughed when he had watched Thor work meticulously on the bed, taking great care on picking which trees to carve the pieces from and using his lightning to burn Asgardian symbols in the headboard. Once he had unveiled the finished product to Loki the once God of Lies had rolled his eyes and asked why Thor had spent so much time working on the minute details of a bed of all things. 

“A bed is important! A home without a bed is no home at all!” 

“We could have a bed, it just didn’t have to be so...grandiose. And why is it so big? What’s this? A bed fit for a King?” Loki had given Thor a small mocking bow. 

Thor had approached Loki, first putting his hands on Loki’s shoulders and then moving them down to cover the swell of Loki’s stomach. “Built for a King and his Consort and their many many many children to sneak into at night when they have nightmares and a storm frightens them.”

Loki had laughed and shoved Thor’s hands off of him and tried to walk away saying, “Now you’re getting ahead of yourself.” But Thor had grabbed him around the waist and launched them back onto the down mattress saying, “Let’s break it in shall we?” Loki had screamed with laughter as his husband had assaulted his neck with kisses and they enjoyed their new bed for the first time. 

Loki had a shaky smile on his face as he brought a finger up trace the carved pattern in the post. When Eydis told him it was time to start pushing, he was ready. 

A short while later Heimdall had come to silently stand beside their King. The rocks on the island were nothing but dust now and Thor instead silently watched thin strands of lightning dance among his fingers. The evening meal had concluded and the citizens had returned to their homes. 

Thor’s concentration was broken when Heimdall suddenly said, “She is here.” Before Thor could ask who he was talking about a young midwife called out “Your Majesty!” Thor turned around to see the woman standing behind him, her skirts and head scarf whipping around her in the night winds. “The birth is over, you may come now to your bedchamber.” 

Thor wasted no time, blowing past the woman and into his warm house and down the hall to the grand room he had lovingly built for him and his brother. 

There on the great bed, beneath furs, was Loki propped up by pillows. He stared smiling down at the bundle in his arms. Thor stood frozen in the doorway until Loki looked up and made eye contact with him.

“What are you doing there you great brute? Don’t you want to meet your daughter?” 

The spell was broken and Thor was at Loki’s side in matter of a few strides. He could now see the small face, red skin framed by wisps of black hair. Their daughter. Their princess. 

“Oh Loki, she’s beautiful,” gasped Thor. Loki nodded his head in agreement as he too fell under their daughter’s spell. Thor continued, “I wish I still had two eyes to see so I could better take in her beauty. Just like her mother.” Thor smiled at Loki and kissed the side of his Consort’s head. 

“Do you want to hold her?” asked Loki as he offered her up to him. Loki carefully passed her over, their baby looking even tinier in Thor’s giant arms. 

“Well hello little one, I’m your daddy. Now I know I’m not that pretty to look at like your mama, what with the missing eye and all, but I hope you don’t hold that against me.”

Loki sat up, snaking an arm around Thor’s muscled back for support and they looked down at their daughter together. Loki ran one long finger down her cheek and her hand came up to grasp it. He smiled as his thumb stroked the back of her tiny smooth hand.

“She looks like her,” said Loki, voice turning serious.

“Who? Her grandmother? I can sort of see it in her brow.”

“No, Thor, her aunt.”

“What because she has black hair? You have black hair and you shared no relation to her.”

“It does not matter, people will not like the idea of a Queen that reminds them of Hela with such fresh wounds. They will say she is cursed, that she is Hela reincarnate to get one last chance of revenge.” 

Thor laughed, “You told me you couldn’t tell the future, or are you indeed a witch?” 

Loki released his finger from the baby’s grip and held it up, glowing weakly with magic. “I could magic her to have blond hair. No one would talk then. Shining and golden like her father. A crown of blonde curls fit for a princess.”

Thor was horrified, and turned the baby away from Loki, shielding her. “No! Never! She is perfect just as she is, and I will have my daughter looking like her mother thank you very much.” 

Loki let his hand fall onto the furs. “You have a lot of faith in the future, my King.”

“Well,” said Thor, settling their new heir between them, “The future looks brighter than it has been in a long time.” 

The royal family would then settle into a peaceful sleep, their baby breathing steady between them. Through it all the harsh winds blew against that rocky outcrop in that lonely Northern country, and the waves thrashed the shore. Their land did not yield a bountiful harvest, the forests were devoid of great game. Nevertheless here there lived a people, and they were thriving.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're wondering how Loki got knocked up, just write it off to his jotun biology. Sometimes in my mpreg fics I'll go into whatever weird biology I can think of up, but I didn't think it was that important here.  
> If you liked it please leave kudos and maybe a comment or two :)


End file.
